


Turning the Sky

by gokaisilver



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Aliens, Even if it is already, Implied Mpreg, Let's not make this weird, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), amirite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokaisilver/pseuds/gokaisilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long journey on his own, a matured, more sedate Ikari Gai returns to the Galleon. Much to his surprise, the ship's a little more populated than when he left it. He can only hope he's ready to handle the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSpark/gifts).



> What began as RP shenanigans hit the ground running and now we have this. I am mostly only somewhat apologetic.

Pushing through the stars solo was difficult for Gai, a lonely journey to be sure. For him, though, he had to do it--to track down a rogue cell of Zangyack by himself, to prove he could handle it on his own, perhaps, and to save his teammates the trouble. After all, the extra rangers were the type to take on these missions by themselves, weren’t they? However, he’d miscalculated. 

On a journey Gai thought would take months, perhaps a year at most, it ended up stretching out over five years. He’d radioed back the Gokaigers every so often to let them know he wasn’t dead yet and the mission was still going and that he was totally fine--if entrenched in battles, anyway. The years were good for him, though, he thought, tempering his youthful exuberance and helping him grow into the mature veteran he’d always imagined himself to be. Still, what a feeling to finally be returning home after all those years. 

Exiting his mech and leaping down to the top deck of the Galleon, he exhaled slowly, with a slight smile on his lips. At long last, he could feel the warmth of his team, his comrades--his family. Of course, he’d kept his arrival secret, timing it so he could arrive in just enough time for Don to be able to prepare an extra plate for dinner and surprise everyone with the news. 

It’s not like their systems wouldn’t detect a mech coming close and the ship being boarded, of course! But they knew him. Gai paused a few more seconds, relishing in the feeling, triumphant and giddy, ready to meet up with his precious friends again, looking over the ship. It was all here! The riggings, the prow, the masts, a small red Kaijin running towards him...

Wait, what?! 

“Intruder alert!” the little guy cried, headed full speed for Gai, and Gai regarded the situation with curiosity--at least, until the child(?) tripped, and Gai rushed forward to pluck the kaijin up in both arms before it hit the ground. 

“Hold on a second--where’s your--” 

“My mommy’s gonna get you! You’ll pay for messing with me!” said the writhing bundle in his arms, and so Gai just furrowed his brow and decided to push forward, taking the steps down belowdecks. There he was met with a small brunet youth attacking his leg with a ferocity not unlike a rabid wombat.

“Let her go, you big fat stupid alien, my mom’s gonna kick your butt!” And so Gai was now beset by two writhing, screaming, certainly fierce youths beating him up. He stood there helplessly a second, before he saw a tall form striding into view.

“Joe-san! Great, I thought we’d been overrun--” Gai breathed with relief, but was ignored (as usual, it’s just like old times!) by the swordsman. 

“Hikaru,” he addressed the youth trying to scale Gai to better punch him in the face, “go sit on the couch. Naga, you’re overdue for a nap, and you know the rules about kaijin form on the ship.” Gai’s eyebrows nearly flew off his head when he saw the red, toothy monster change into a sulky-looking little girl, who pouted at him while he let her down. She ran off, then, to take up a spot behind Joe’s leg, Hikaru not far behind taking the other leg. They both stared at the newcomer like he had two heads, and Gai couldn’t help but feel unnerved.

Joe spoke again, to the dumbfounded ranger, impassive and direct, “Welcome back, Gai.” He meant to leave it at that, but the look of shock and utter confusion at the children merited he continue with an introduction, “This is Naga, my daugher, and Hikaru, our son.” 

“O-o-o-our s-s-son?!” Now, granted, Gai was familiar with the Livemen but still, this was baffling (and that was years ago!). Joe simply nodded, and Gai took a knee, eying both children. Now that he was not being surprised, he could definitely see the Joe in them--and himself, in Hikaru. His expression softened quickly, though, and he put out his hand. Hikaru buried his head in Joe’s leg and pulled at his jeans. Well, that was a bust. “Why didn’t you--” 

“You were on a mission that had to be finished. His name comes from sentai alumni, since it felt like something you’d do.” Joe’s expression remained unchanged, as if he’d rehearsed this entire explanation many times. Then again, it could just be the way he was.

“As for the whole biology of the situation, it’s how things go on my planet. I thought it wouldn’t matter with you or Basco--”  
“Basco?!”  
“Gai, shut up. As I was saying, I didn’t think we were compatible in that way, but apparently we are, so this is what happened.” 

Gai recalled an impulsive night between the two of them--he wouldn’t call it a successful endeavor, Joe had yelled at him a lot, and he fumbled in a lot of places, but somehow they both ended satisfied and content with each other by the night’s end. The next morning, though, Joe told him never to speak of it again, and so that’s just what he did. 

Silent for a few more minutes, he leaned to look over Hikaru, and even Naga again, biting his bottom lip. “I’m sorry, Joe-san, that must have been difficult, I should have been--”

“No. I made that choice. Besides, with Ahim, Luka, and Don around, do you really think a child would go neglected around here? It’ll work it out in time for everyone, including you. For now, let’s go tell everyone you’re back.”

Gai nodded, then. Looks like he wasn’t the only one that had changed in his time away, either. He stood up, and walked over to Joe, bumping him a little--as the children scattered. “So, Mommy, huh?” 

“Say it again and I’ll cut you.” Then again, some things would never change. Gai laughed, then, and they both started walking to the kitchen.


End file.
